Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to transactions, and more particularly, to methods and systems for facilitating transactions in connection with service providers.
Related Art
Routinely, an individual may seek services from service providers such as home improvement vendors, car repair or maintenance service providers, health care providers, etc. For example, an individual may seek health care provider services to meet specific health care needs such as dental cleaning services or other medical procedures. However, an individual may not have the benefit of comparative shopping for these types of services, for example, to compare rates or quality of different service providers. In the medical field, for example, even though different service providers may accept the same insurance plan, the experiences and quality of care may differ vastly from one health care provider to another, for instance, there may be vast differences in quality or price from one clinic to another clinic. Also, individuals may not have accurate cost estimates for a particular service. For example, in the medical field (or any other service related field), an individual may often receive a bill for services rendered that includes a “projected cost” for a particular service. In most cases, these “projected costs” may be inaccurate. The individual may be forced to make payments including manually writing successive checks, providing credit card information through the mail, or paying by telephone. This is a time-consuming process.
Like element numbers in different figures represent the same or similar elements.